


exchange

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asphyxiation, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Finger Sucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “God,” Wakatoshi breathes, “God, the way you look--”





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, britney. here it is.
> 
> warning: this features non-condom sex!!!
> 
> but i mean. .. … in my head tooru’s had a hysterectomy and they’ve both been tested so… ‘s all good, hombre

It’s Friday night, and Wakatoshi’s roommates aren’t in. Tooru doesn’t know whether he knew the implications of his words-- that  _ hey, you want to come over, tonight? _ sent shivers of excitement down Tooru’s spine-- but Tooru doesn’t care. He’s burning from head to toe as Wakatoshi kisses him slow and sure into his single mattress. Tooru’s head’s spinning as Wakatoshi bites into his lower lip, and his hands travel downwards to rest on Wakatoshi’s broad and strong shoulders. Wakatoshi’s fingers wander, too; down to Tooru’s waist, underneath his shirt. Tooru feels like he could shake. A trembling breath escapes his lips, and blows directly into Wakatoshi’s open mouth. He groans above him, and  _ fuck _ it’s gorgeous. 

Tooru rolls his hips up, and Wakatoshi keens; he supposes it’s a keen, for Wakatoshi’s tenor is always so deep and gravelly, when they’re like this. Tooru sounds like thick syrup when he’s turned out-- he knows that-- and Wakatoshi? Wakatoshi’s rough sandpaper; scratching at every inch of his being. 

Tooru’s cold, for a moment. Wakatoshi pulls back and tears his shirt off. Tooru’s lips stretch into a half smile at the sight of Wakatoshi shirtless and on his haunches. His hair is mussed, and his muscles are contorted in the dim light of the streets of Tokyo. A train passes by as Tooru grabs him by the neck and kisses him once more. He feels Wakatoshi’s fingers trail up his spine-- he arches it, to accommodate him-- and catch at his binder. 

Tooru breaks the kiss. He sits up, and pulls his t-shirt off-- it’s Wakatoshi’s, actually; the thought makes his pulse race-- and unfasten his binder. Wakatoshi was always tentative, when it comes to things like this. He’d wait for Tooru. He’d follow Tooru to the ends of the earth, Tooru remembers;  _ I’d do that _ , he’d said,  _ you know I love you, right? I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t. I’m in love with you, Oikawa---- _

“God,” Wakatoshi breathes, “ _ God _ , the way you look--”

He tucks a strand of hair behind Tooru’s ear 

Tooru tilts his head to side and pulls Wakatoshi down until he can feel his heartbeat pound--  _ steady, steady _ \-- against his chest. 

“Fuck me,” he mouths, and Wakatoshi falters, for a moment, before regaining that confidence and tremendous momentum that lead Tooru to fall far too deep and far too fast in the first place. 

He groans lowly and rolls his hips fluidly against Tooru before pulling away once more. In a hurried motion, he pulls his sweatpants and underwear off before wrapping his fingers in the waistband of Tooru’s boxers and tugging them down, down,  _ down _ \-- palms pressing against the inside of his thigh and his smooth calves-- until----

There’s a warm mouth right where he needs it. 

He gasps-- mouths a broken rendition of Wakatoshi’s name-- and tilts his head back; arches his spine and tangles on hand in Wakatoshi’s hair, the other in the smooth navy blue bedsheets.

“Fuck,” he chokes as Wakatoshi pushes two fingers inside of him; knuckle deep, he’s not messing around, tonight, “ _ Fuck--  _ yes--  _ yes _ \-- yes, daddy--”

The hold on his thighs tightens, and his other hand gains a steady rhythm. He presses a thumb onto Tooru’s clit, and Tooru thrashes his head back and makes those soft, breathless moans he knows drive Wakatoshi insane. 

“Pretty,” murmurs Wakatoshi. Tooru whines at the praise; he’s  _ weak _ . He shakes from head to toe as Wakatoshi replaces his thumb with his lips and  _ sucks _ and then he’s coming; embarrassingly fast, but he knows Wakatoshi won’t be satisfied. He never is. 

Tooru pulsates around his fingers, though he doesn’t remove thim. He pistons them until Tooru writhes into the mattress and pulls at his hair. Wakatoshi lifts his head and looks up at him.

“Gorgeous,” he tells him; the curve of his hip, right above his navel, his collarbone, “You’re so gorgeous, baby.”

Tooru tugs at his hair once more, and then they’re kissing; hard and open-mouthed. Wakatoshi’s painfully hard. Tooru can feel it against his thigh. He lifts it, grinding against the hot arousal. Wakatoshi groans into his mouth, and thrusts his fingers once more. Tooru gasps and jolts; he’s sensitive, and just how Wakatoshi likes him best. 

Wakatoshi slides his fingers out, slowly, before raising his hand before Tooru’s face.

“Lick it off,” Wakatoshi tells him, “C’mon; lick it all off, baby.”

Tooru blinks and flutters his eyes before parting his mouth-- lips swollen and spit-shined-- and letting Wakatoshi push his fingers inside. Tooru swirls his tongue around each digit and sucks a little; just for fun. He laughs around them, grinning slyly as Wakatoshi thrusts against his bare thigh. 

“You wanna fuck me?” Tooru asks him, teasingly. He runs his hands up and down Wakatoshi’s chest, fingers lingering over his beating heart;  _ mine _ , Tooru thinks. “D’you wanna fuck me, daddy?”

Wakatoshi groans and bites at Tooru’s neck, and Tooru’s never felt so alive. Wakatoshi pushes into him, then; slowly, pressing ever so slightly. He goes slow, as though he wants to savour it, and draws out sounds from Tooru’s throat that’ve never sounded so raw and  _ real _ . Wakatoshi’s slid inside him entirely. Toour feels full; completed. 

“Look so good; like you were made for it,” mouths Wakatoshi against his ear. Tooru shakes and pushes his hips down; wishing him to move, and then he  _ does _ . He pulls out completely before slamming back in so hard Tooru’s sure the bed rattles. He throws his head back, and he’s sure he’s so loud that his neighbours have no doubt about what they’re doing. 

Wakatoshi straightens his spine and looks down at him. 

“On your knees,” he tells him, “You’ll make too much noise, otherwise.”

Tooru glances at him before complying; he agrees with him, after all. He wants to feel all of Wakatoshi, and as soon as his front presses against the mattress, he can feel every inch of Wakatoshi’s body behind him. It’s warm, and comforting as Wakatoshi pushes into him once more.

“Fuck,” Tooru groans. The angle’s too good, and then--

Strong fingers wrap around his throat. Tooru suddenly feels like he could spontaneously combust. Wakatoshi’s indulging him, tonight. He presses against Tooru’s windpipe as he begins to thrust steadily. It’s nothing too tight, just enough to pinch Tooru’s breath and make his lungs ache. Wakatoshi’s mouth wanders,too; lips and tongue and teeth trailing and upwards path from the base of Tooru’s spine to the nape of his neck. He bites at Tooru’s earlobe before tilting his head-- fingers cupping his chin-- and kissing him hard. 

Wakatoshi’s taking Tooru apart at the seams; with gentle ruthlessness. Tooru surrenders like a moth to the flame. Kissing like this feels like drowning without water; it’s exhilarating, and Tooru’s knees are shaking. Wakatoshi bites on his lower lip and rolls his hips. He’s languid; drawing it out. It’s the easiest thing in the world to lose yourself in this, Tooru thinks.

He blossoms for Wakatoshi like a flower. 

“You look so good, baby,” Wakatoshi tells him; voice low in his ear, “Like you were made for my cock; you take me so well.”

Tooru’s toes curl. He whines into the pillow and closes his eyes, and simply lets Wakatoshi’s words wash over him like a wave he’s got himself caught under.

“So pretty,” Wakatoshi rasps, “You love it, don’t you? Look at you; you’re so pretty, Tooru.”

He stills his movements, and the fingers around Tooru’s neck tighten. Tooru grips at the sheets and presses his forehead against the pillow. Wakatoshi’s other hand skims along Tooru’s body; down his sides, skittering against his hip bones, barely touching him. It’s silent, other than Wakatoshi’s ragged breath. The hand around his neck slacks, though Wakatoshi’s still quiet. Tooru gasps and inhales shaking breaths. He groans. Wakatoshi’s looking at him, Tooru feels like he’s being studied; he tilts his head, ever so slightly, to look at Wakatoshi over his shoulder, and  _ oh-- _

_ I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for days _ , Wakatoshi’s eyes tell him. 

Tooru meets his gaze, and something within Wakatoshi snaps; all the string within him break. He stares at him, exhales a breath, and thrusts; angles his hips perfectly so. The pleasure cuts through Tooru like a knife, though he can’t vocalise it; Wakatoshi’s fingers wrap around his pale throat. They’ll leave marks. Tooru’s heartbeat quickens at the thought, and can’t catch up anymore. 

He feels Wakatoshi’s sweat against his back. He’s groaning into his ear, and his jaw is clenched. He must be close. His pace grows rougher, wilder. He’s seeking his own completion, now, and he grips Tooru’s hips hard enough to bruise. The thought drives Tooru crazy as Wakatoshi pushes him into the mattress. He leaves him to breath; not even a rasp to beg for it.

Tooru clenches around him, and backs into it.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Wakatoshi says, and then he’s coming; quiet, breath coming out in a rush against Tooru’s neck. His body trembles above him, and Tooru grins into the pillow as he feels Wakatoshi’s come fill him. 

A moment passes. Wakatoshi exhales a trembling breath. He pulls out, and nudges Tooru to turn around. He pushes back in--  hard; Tooru gasps-- and then--

His hand tightens around Tooru’s throat. He can’t breathe and his entire body jolts. Wakatoshi’s other hand travels down the front of his body--  _ yes, finally; please, please-- _ and it’s almost too much; his lungs burn with pain and he’s drowning. Wakatoshi’s features look sharper, like this. 

“Beautiful,” he tells Tooru, “You’re so beautiful, and mine.”

Tooru lifts a hand to rest over his throat; he needs him. Wakatoshi pushes deep inside of him. He’s not moving, and Tooru  _ needs him _ .

“I bet you can come without being touched,” Wakatoshi continues, “You’ve done it before; looked so good, baby…”

Tooru arches his back, and moves his hips.

“Fuck, yeah,” rasps Wakatoshi, “Just like that; c’mon. Come for me, baby; fuck your pretty lil’ ass on my cock.”

There’re tears in his eyes as he locks his gaze on Wakatoshi’s and moves; bucks his hips and begins the move just as he needs it. His other hand braces behind his head as he knocks his head back; he’s close, so  _ fucking close-- _ but he needs Wakatoshi to say it----

Wakatoshi’s voice pierces through that cloudy, murky veil of haziness; it wraps around Tooru’s mind.

“Come for me, Tooru.”

Tooru breathes and falls apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
